Flor de Cerezo
by TeLuNa
Summary: Komagata Yumi de Yashiwara, si hubieras adivinado este final, ¿habrías ido con él? ** Esta historia se terminó y publicó en este portal hace ya algunos años. Tiempo después fue retirada por motivos personales. En su totalidad consta de 30 capítulos que en este momento se encuentran en proceso de revisión para subirlos de nuevo uno a uno.**
1. I

**FLOR DE CEREZO**

.

¿En qué lugar, si no en la capital, hay mujeres de hermosura tan imponente

como la montaña Jigashi cuando florecen los cerezos en ella?

Para quien ha visto a las cortesanas de Shimabara, observando cómo destacan entre mil,

y ha gastado doscientos ryos en alguna de ellas, ni las hojas de maple, ni la luna,

ni las mujeres de su tierra, cuentan ya más en lo sucesivo.

.

Ihara Saikaku, _Vida de una mujer amorosa_

.

Yumi Komagata paró en el umbral de la puerta, se agachó y tomó su maleta. Al recargar su mano en la madera del marco, sus dedos se crisparon. Lentamente giró, sus ojos recorrieron la habitación. Tembló al verla, vacía e indiferente. No parecía guardar su historia llena de tragedias, sacrificios, pérdidas… Ahora, a punto de darle la espalda a lo que había sido una vida detestable para ella, parecía incapaz de poner un pie fuera.

— Yumi…

Volvió la cabeza. Ryoko, su querida Ryoko la miraba con una sonrisa en su enrojecido rostro. Pero en sus ojos, siempre remarcados de negro, se asomaba una honda inquietud. Yumi la miró casi con miedo, como un niño que ha hecho alguna travesura y espera una reprimenda que no llega.

— No lo hagas— dijo suplicante.

Yumi cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, estaban llenos de lágrimas. Se mordió el labio y se abrazó al cuerpo de Ryoko con fuerza.

— No puedo quedarme— susurró— No puedo soportarlo más.

Un temor largamente negado sobrecogió a Yumi. Tenía miedo después de todo, y aunque le costara reconocerlo, era sólo una mujer cuyo único consuelo, su única arma incluso, era su experiencia. ¿Qué no sabría ella sobre la vida después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar, incluso antes de llegar a ser una Oiran*?

— Esto es necesario para mí. Intenta entenderlo. Necesito que lo intentes- dijo tomándola de las manos.

Ryoko negó con la cabeza.

— Entiende tú. No es nuestra elección. La vida es diferente fuera de aquí.

— ¡Por eso debo aprovechar esta oportunidad! ¡No pienso seguir dependiendo de este repugnante régimen!

— ¡No hables de ese modo!- susurró Ryoko y miró asustada a su alrededor, como si temiera que alguien pudiera oírlas.

— No importa ya. — suspiró Yumi— Si este es el único modo de abandonar este lugar por mi propia voluntad, por mí misma, lo prefiero aún si muero una vez afuera.

— No hablarás en serio…

— Dudo que ese asesino sea capaz de superar la humillación a la que me ha sometido este mundo desde que vine a él. Esta es mi única salida honorable.

— ¡Te humillarás! ¡Ahora no puedes verlo pero no tendrás otro destino!- exclamó Ryoko tomándola de los hombros.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Yumi, soy apenas mayor que tú pero sé como una mujer consignada bajo la protección de un hombre a quien no la liga yugo ni parentesco, no importa su fuerza o inteligencia, puede terminar.

— ¿Y cómo sería eso? —replicó con una triste sonrisa.

Ryoko calló. Una grave remembranza se leía en su rostro.

— Conoces tan bien como yo los sufrimientos de ser vendida, sobre todo para quienes crecimos las casas del Koppori-cho**. Con sólo doce años yo ya no esperaba nada de mí misma. Fui acogida, salvada, como tú. Viví mucho tiempo en un mundo elegante y en apariencia gentil. Me iban los días en agradar a mi benefactora. Habría hecho lo que fuera por no volver al barrio donde crecí…

El sol ya había salido completo y se alzaba por encima de las colinas. El aire fresco de la mañana arrastraba consigo una fragancia montañosa que impregnaba los techos del distrito del placer, y después continuaba su camino en dirección al norte. Los minutos pasaban y, dentro de la casa, ninguna mujer o niña se había despertado. Tumbadas en sus camas, acurrucadas bajo sábanas de colores, apenas se movían.

— Lo que sugieres es ridículo. — dijo Yumi— He vivido lo suficiente. Jamás he sido vulnerable y esta vez no será diferente.

— Haz lo que quieras. Vete si en verdad lo deseas. Pero no seas ingenua. Jamás bajes la guardia. Si conservas los principios con los que hemos sido educadas, podrás defenderte tan bien como hasta ahora.

— No tienes motivos para preocuparte. Recuerda con quién estás hablando.

El día había clareado por completo. Yumi tomó su equipaje y, lanzando una última mirada de dolor a su amiga, se alejó. Ryoko no hizo ningún movimiento. Permaneció de pie, con el yukata azul abierto, el peinado con algunos mechones sueltos sobre su frente, el lunar bajo su ojo derecho. Yumi desechó de inmediato la posibilidad de un día llegar a verse reflejada en semejante espejo.

* * *

* Oiran: Tipo de cortesanas (prostitutas de lujo), surgidas en el período Edo (1600-1868) en Japón.

** Koppori-cho: Barrio de prostitutas clandestinas de bajo rango situado ante las puertas del templo Yasaka-jinja en Kioto.


	2. II

Yumi había imaginado su salida de la casa de cortesanas muchas veces. No soñaba, como lo harían la mayoría de sus compañeras, abandonarla en medio de una fiesta triunfal, en la cual se regocijarían de su descaro y partirían hacia la aventura. Todas soñaban con desafiar al sistema bajo el cual, a su pesar, debían cobijarse, y Yumi no era demasiado diferente. Sin embargo, prefería verse dejando aquel lugar con su libertad ganada. No como una simple desertora, sino como una mujer cuya dignidad de sostendría firmemente por sí sola. En ese momento se sentía más como una fugitiva, a pesar de no verse involucrada en una persecución o estar huyendo bajo alguna amenaza.

Era consciente de que su partida representaba más un grave golpe al honor de la casa que a su economía pues, debido a las nuevas leyes, hasta las más antiguas casas de cortesanas tenían sus problemas; ahora ninguna chica era realmente irreemplazable. Los clientes preguntarían por ella en cuanto notaran su ausencia y, tarde o temprano, la noticia de su fuga hallaría un espacio en los periódicos. Quizá algunos dejarían de acudir a la Casa Ikeda durante un tiempo. Pero en menos de un año el asunto quedaría olvidado.

Yumi negaba su fuerte apego hacia esa vida y los principios que la habían acompañado para sobrevivir en ella. A costa de un enorme dolor, había aprendido más que la mayoría de las mujeres de Japón. Su mente crítica y despierta había sabido conjuntar y valorar los conocimientos de su entorno de una manera sorprendentemente pragmática y fría. Afortunada, o desgraciadamente consciente de la realidad en que estaba inmersa, su infelicidad la había vuelto sensiblemente impedida hasta el punto en que dejó de ver todo sentido positivo en esperar algo de la vida, si bien jamás pensó en quitársela, pues le parecía absurdo; incluso si la muerte era una solución, Yumi no estaba interesada en solucionar algo.

Atravesó sin temor los pasillos silenciosos del que hasta entonces había sido su hogar. Aunque sus visitas al templo eran regulares, Ikeda nunca le permitía salir sin una escolta o un furtivo vigilante. Ese día todo se había planeado y ejecutado con tal discreción que cuando Yumi cruzó la puerta de la casa, tuvo la sensación de estar dejando un edificio abandonado. No pudo detectar el momento exacto en que su aliado dejó de seguirla, mas una vez se hubo alejado varias casas, le dedicó un sincero y mudo adiós.

Caminó disimuladamente, pensando en tantas cosas que casi no era necesario fingir que venía de cualquier otra parte. Aunque ya era de mañana, no había demasiada gente en las calles. En aquel barrio rodeado de restaurantes, teatros y salas de té, la verdadera vida no comenzaba sino hasta entrada la tarde. Yumi aprovechó esas circunstancias para dirigirse al mercado. Puesto que los proveedores no pasaban más de una hora en el mismo lugar, sabía que no podrían reconocerla, menos aún en las ordinarias ropas que llevaba. Ofreció un pago decente pero no demasiado sospechoso para que uno de ellos accediera a dejarle un espacio en su carreta, y la encaminara a la estación del tren. La carreta se puso en marcha a través de las estrechas calles, atravesando las casas, las escuelas, tomando rumbo hacia el norte de la ciudad y dejando el distrito del arte bien atrás.

* * *

El viaje fue poco transitado hasta la estación del tren. Yumi bajó de la carreta y ésta se alejó con total indiferencia. De entre sus mangas sacó su fiel reloj de cadena, un objeto que poseía desde que era cortesana, regalo de un cliente europeo que había quedado encantada con los servicios de la Casa Ikeda. Pese a ser un represente de su deshonra, aquél artefacto hacía sentir a Yumi un alivio tremendo, especialmente cuando le anunciaba que el tiempo de su farsa había concluido. Cuando estaba con un cliente que se encontraba sujeto a poco tiempo de su compañía, ella sacaba el reloj y, sonriendo, murmuraba "su tiempo se acabó". Aquel reloj era casi como un cómplice, y ya fuera por capricho, costumbre o practicidad, no lo quiso dejar.

Transitó por el andén hasta detenerse en el preciso instante que las manecillas señalaban las ocho en punto. La oxidada locomotora, comparada con el barniz negro metalizado de los vagones, era una imagen tan decadente que Yumi se sintió de inmediato identificada con ella. Subió al tren, buscó un compartimiento y, cuando estuvo sola, en medio de los ruidos del gran bloque, oculto entre el denso humo que emitía y la bruma de la mañana, suspiró.

El tren avanzó por paisajes áridos, montañas que rodeaban sus fronteras, sin colores ni perfumes que sugestionaran su viaje. Todo pasaba frente a los ojos de la cortesana con tal fugacidad como lo que hasta hace horas había sido su vida. Tan sólo la noche anterior ella había sido una criatura deseada, sabia y llena de penas. Ahora que se enfrentaba con su vulnerable condición, lejos de su ambiente, del que había sido su hogar, todo cambiaba transitoriamente. Por su mente no pasaba ningún pensamiento de arrepentimiento, ni en su corazón había ya angustia, nostalgia o tristeza. No más que un ligero sentimiento de temor y preocupación, el cual no tenía permiso de manifestarse. Su semblante se mantenía calmo. Como toda ilusionista, una Oiran no estaba acostumbrada al cambio, mas su determinación por prevalecer era tan fuerte como su orgullo.

Cuando arribaron a su destino, parecían encontrarse muy lejos de cualquier ciudad. Una vez bajó del tren, Yumi permaneció de pie unos momentos, no muy segura de qué hacer. Al inquirir por información sobre el pueblo más cercano, se encontró con que un carruaje ya esperaba por ella para llevarla a su destino. No le pareció extraño pero tampoco se sintió del todo cómoda con la idea; en rigor, no habría esperado ningún tipo de consideración.

El carruaje emprendió camino al sur. Tras las ventanas, las casas quedaban atrás y pronto entraron a una tranquila ruta campestre. Al tiempo, el paisaje se llenó de árboles, y abandonaron el camino para entrar en una senda. Cuando apenas salieron de aquel paso, Yumi miró al cielo y notó unas largas columnas de humo que se movían con demasiada velocidad para tratarse de nubes. Era por pocos conocida la fama del terreno que rodeaba al Templo Rukutsurane: había sido habitado por muy diversas personalidades que con cada intención le habían agregado cosas y dado muchos usos. Algunos de sus más poderosos amos habían sido fuertes devotos, razón por la cual era uno de los últimos bastiones de budismo mejor conservados de la región, sin embargo era ridículo pensar en Makoto Shishio como ese tipo de hombre.

Yumi se animó a espiar un poco por la ventana. Pasaban por un túnel de piedra, apenas alumbrado por algunas antorchas en las paredes. Se detuvieron, y la puerta del carruaje se abrió. Frente a Yumi había otra puerta, de acero forjado y sin marco, a través de la cual penetró cautelosa. La recibió una estancia sobria pero muy diferente del exterior del templo, cuya alta pagoda de varios pisos habría sugerido poseer habitaciones más austeras. De un lado la pared estaba tapizada con libreros, como si el salón sirviera a medias como biblioteca y recibidor; estaba decorado de forma estilizada. Estremecida ante la evocación europeizante del mobiliario, Yumi tardó en advertir una presencia que la esperaba al pie de la escalera. Un hombre cuya ropa combinaba perfectamente con la decoración: traje, abrigo sobrepuesto y guantes blancos. Su rostro no era atractivo, sus facciones eran muy irregulares pero tenía una expresión inteligente y un brillo astuto en los ojos.

— Bienvenida, señorita Komagata –dijo, e hizo una cortés inclinación-Soy Sadojima Hoji. Ya nos hemos escrito.

Era una frase muy curiosa y a la vez muy precisa para describir la inusual forma en que ella lo había contactado. Yumi sólo asintió en silencio.

— Le mostraré su habitación. Más tarde podrá ver al señor Shishio.


End file.
